


Discovery

by Anonymous033



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Compulsory Heterosexuality, F/F, See notes for content warnings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:07:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26309794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous033/pseuds/Anonymous033
Summary: “I mean, you can watch. Would that make you feel uncomfortable?”“Not really?”Jester has a Freudian slip and the Four Corners is definitely not composed of stables. Canon-divergence from Episode 53.
Relationships: Jester Lavorre/Beauregard Lionett
Comments: 10
Kudos: 178





	Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has elements of Jester using Beau during her journey of self-discovery. While it is fully consensual and both parties are in the know, it may be a touchy topic for some. Please take care of yourselves and proceed with caution!

“I mean, you can watch. Would that make you feel uncomfortable?”

“Not really?” the word tapers off into a high note at the end, as if Jester had spoken right before her brain caught up.

Beau gapes at her. The offer had been half-sincere in the way Beau said anything sort of sincere－jokingly, abrasive and offensive, so of course she hadn’t actually expected Jester to say what she had said. “I－what?”

Judging by the look on her face, Jester hadn’t actually expected herself to say what she had said either. “Forget it!” Jester squeaks. “It was a joke. You know, I used to watch my mama’s clients all the time.”

“Oh, yeah, you told me about that.”

“So, I figured this was the same.”

“I didn’t know you were into women kissing women though.”

“Well, I try to broaden my horizons, you know?”

“Right.” Beau frowns. There’s something off about Jester’s explanation, but she can’t quite put her finger on it. Maybe it’s the way Jester looks uncharacteristically abashed, or the tone of voice that is falling just a tinge shy of its usual exuberance. “Jester, I’m not one of your mother’s clients.”

Jester opens her mouth, but nothing comes out.

“You know what? Let’s just put a pin it it,” Beau continues to break the silence. “The drow is definitely waiting, and I wanna see what she has to say.”

“Okay!” Jester chirps, the odd expression on her face shifting back to its usual playfulness. “You know, I definitely think she is into you. Wouldn’t it be funny if the Four Corners was actually about bedposts?”

* * *

They don’t get to talk about it until later that day. They get a room with a bed on either side, an arrangement that is familiar to both Beau and Jester whenever they have had the opportunity to rest at an inn, but unlike most nights there is no sound of Jester’s chatter travelling across the short space that separates her from where Beau lies.

Beau would almost think Jester was asleep if she weren’t herself already highly clued in to the cadence of her best friend’s breathing.

“So, you gonna tell me what was that about earlier?” She turns over to face Jester. In the dimness of the room, she can only see a silhouette, but she is grateful for that. She doesn’t know how she would have this talk in daylight.

Jester remains resolutely on her back. “I told you, Beau, it was a joke.”

“Yeah, I get it.” Absent-mindedly, Beau starts to rub the linen beneath her in between two fingers. “Hasn’t your mom ever had female clients before?”

“Of course she has. She is world-famous, you know. Men, women, and all other genders go to visit her.”

“So, haven’t you ever spied on them?”

Jester sighs and rolls onto her side. “I dunno,” she says. “It didn’t really interest me when I was younger, I think, and when I got older, it didn’t feel right to spy anymore.”

Beau smiles a bit. “Jester Lavorre, developing a sense of modesty.”

“Hey, I am very modest,” Jester sniffs. “Just because I took a peek at Molly’s dick doesn’t mean I take a peek at every Tom and Harry’s dick out there.”

Beau laughs. “That’s not the saying, but I applaud your sense of self-control.”

“So, would you ever let me watch?”

The serious question, dropped into the middle of the light atmosphere, sobers Beau. “It’s not up to just me to decide,” she responds. “I gotta get the consent of my partner, too.”

“But would you? If she said yes?”

Beau opens her mouth. Shuts it again. Opens it again. “Why would you want to watch?” she asks finally.

There is a long pause from the other side, during which Beau suddenly wishes she had her goggles on. She’s prepared to drop the topic when Jester says in a voice smaller than she has heard in a while, “I don’t know.”

“You don’t know?”

“I don’t know. There’s just a part of me that wants to. Like, a pull in my tummy.”

_Fuck. She’s so cute._ “Jester, do you like women?”

“ _No,_ ” Jester says loudly, and Beau’s stomach does a strange somersault that feels like disbelief, disappointment, and incredulity all in equal measure. “Not that there’s anything wrong with that! There’s _not,_ Beau. I’m just a fairy-tale princess－”

“You’re not.”

“What?”

“You’re not. A fairy-tale princess.” A loud sniffle erupts from the other side of the room, and Beau scrambles to continue, “You’re a real person, Jester. A real tiefling－tail and horns and all that shit. You’re gonna have emotions that don’t match a book. Especially if you like women. Believe me, I’ve checked. For every ten _Tusk Love_ s out there, there’s maybe one book for people like me.

“And I’m not saying you like women,” she adds to quell the protestations she now hears, “I’m just saying you need to think about whether you have questions that you can’t find answers to in a book.”

“Caleb would hate that,” Jester mumbles, and Beau wrinkles her nose.

“Don’t talk about Caleb when we’re talking about women.”

Jester sighs loudly once more. “Beau.”

“What?”

“Beau. Have sex with me.”

“What?”

“Well, you said I can’t find all the answers in a book!” Jester snaps. “How am I supposed to know?”

“Uhhh…” Beau says, and to be honest, she doesn’t have an answer either. She has always been aware of her attraction to the same gender. Ever since age 6, when she had first held hands with a girl and a feeling of rightness had settled in her chest; ever since age 14, when stolen kisses with the neighbour’s daughter had made her buzz with excitement; ever since age 17, when she had met Tori, and her life had changed forever. She hadn’t always had the vocabulary she needed to define herself, but she has never struggled to identify who she was drawn to either.

This sureness is what she blames her decision on when she finally says, “Okay.”

“Okay?” Jester repeats brightly, and gods, Jester is going to be the death of her before they even begin.

“Get over here before I change my mind,” Beau croaks instead of saying _please promise me this means something to you,_ and so Jester does.

The time it takes for her to get out of bed and climb on top of Beau feels like an eternity. Maybe it _is_ an eternity, Beau isn’t sure; but she is glad for the body that comes to rest its weight in her lap.

“I don’t know where to put my hands,” Jester whines, and the breath that Beau had been holding onto tumbles out in a chuckle.

“Here.” She reaches out for Jester’s hands and tugs gently, encouraging Jester to lie down on top of her. Close up, she can see the features of Jester’s face. Dancing eyes. Freckled cheeks, plump and pulled up in a smile. The hint of a fang starting to gnaw on a lower lip. A flash of heat runs down Beau’s body, and she swallows before she says, “There’s no one way to have sex with a girl. Some like to be kissed, though.”

“Do you?” Jester queries, head tilted, and Beau has to swallow again.

“Yeah.”

Jester closes the gap without hesitance, her eyes fluttering shut just a moment before Beau’s. Her lips are parted already, hot little breaths painting Beau’s skin, but the kiss would almost be chaste in its bare presence if not for the fact that it makes Beau’s heart clench when Jester pulls away.

“How was that?” Jester asks.

“Uh, great,” Beau answers. “Uh. Yeah. You should do it again. Yeah.”

Jester giggles and leans in once more. This time around, the kiss is bolder; Beau swears she can even feel the hint of a tongue licking her lip, and it makes her shiver slightly. She lets go of Jester’s hands in favour of running her own hands down Jester’s back, and the shifted positions causes Jester’s hands, now rested on either side of her face, to tug accidentally on her hair. She moans involuntarily and arches up into Jester.

“Gods!” Jester breaks the kiss, slightly hysterical. “I need a moment.”

Beau quiets. “Everything okay?”

“Yeah, you can keep touching me.” Jester nods fervently. “I just, um, underestimated the side effects kissing would have on me－”

Beau bursts into laughter. “Gods, Jessie, you’re so cute.”

“I am _sexy._ ”

“They’re not mutually exclusive.” Fondly, Beau lifts up a hand to tuck Jester’s hair behind her ear. A pointless gesture, as the lock of hair slips out immediately, but it soothes the maelstrom of emotions stirring inside of Beau.

Jester gives her a toothy grin. “So, what now?”

“Well, we can stop here－”

“No way,” Jester grumbles. “You are giving me the full experience, Beauregard Lionett. Go big or go home.”

“－Or, yeah. Yeah, I can do that,” Beau finishes. She steels herself against the onset of nerves running through her system and flips herself and Jester over, pinning Jester onto the bed as the latter giggles and kicks delightedly. She smooths Jester’s hair away from the face. “Can I touch you, Jessie?”

“Where?”

“Anywhere you want.”

“Everywhere,” Jester implores. “Maybe even my tail.”

“You know, I’ve never slept with someone with a tail before,” Beau muses, running a palm down Jester’s body. She curls her fingers around the hem of Jester’s nightgown and takes note of the surprised, but not unhappy, gasp that leaves Jester’s mouth as her fingers brush against the curve of Jester’s hip. “Is it sensitive?”

“I suppose the tip is.” Jester waggles her eyebrows. “But not most of it. That would be inconvenient, you know. Like, sometimes I round a corner and my tail smacks into it, and if my tail was sensitive, that would really suck.”

Beau snorts. “I’ll bet. Bruises everywhere. Not great unless you’re into pain.”

Jester looks as if she’s legitimately considering the topic, and Beau isn’t sure she wants to hear the conclusion yet, so she rucks up Jester’s nightgown instead and lowers her mouth onto Jester’s breast.

“Oh!” Jester cries out breathlessly. “Do it again.”

And so Beau does. Again and again, relishing in the little gasps that fall from Jester’s mouth; that get ever so slightly louder when Beau brings a hand up to Jester’s other breast. Beau loses time to the slow, methodical worshipping of Jester’s body－the eager goosebumps that follow where Beau drags her palms; the half-stifled attempts to rise and meet the damp path of Beau’s mouth; the dirty moan that shatters the air when Beau finally caresses the skin of Jester’s inner thigh.

When Beau lifts her head, Jester is looking straight at her with glazed eyes, cheeks flushed and hair mussed.

The room is unbearably hot.

“Okay?” Beau asks huskily, licking her lips and sliding upwards so that she can lie parallel to Jester.

Jester shudders. Gives no verbal reply, but grabs Beau’s hand and moves it to the dip in between her thighs. At the wetness she feels, Beau breathes out and drops her forehead onto Jester’s shoulder.

“Touch me?” Jester asks, voice a hopeful lilt. And so Beau does.

The first touch is electrifying. Beau didn’t think it could be this hot, the way it soaks her fingers and burns at her fingertips, but she uses it to her advantage and presses hard. Again and again. Jester keens loudly, informing her that she’s on the right track, and eventually, strong thighs clamp around Beau’s fingers.

“Keep going,” Jester chokes out, and Beau obeys. She’s getting close, Beau can tell.

Despite wanting to drag the moment out forever－bask in the needy little gasps and the scent of Jester’s arousal forever－Beau wants to see Jester come even more, so she keeps her rhythm even as her hand cramps and watches as Jester’s orgasm builds and builds. Finally, Jester clenches, dripping wet and shaking Beau to her very core.

Jester, Beau decides, is a work of art. There is no other way to describe the image that has imprinted itself into her mind.

When Jester comes down, pliant and tired, Beau removes her fingers and wipes them down on the sheets. “So,” she says, trying her best to keep her voice steady. “How was it?”

Jester opens her eyes sleepily. Gaze still unfocused, she grabs Beau’s hand and laps at it with a nonchalance that is jarring against the intimacy of the gesture. And then, she screws up her mouth. “Ew, tastes like inn blankets.”

Beau laughs even as her heart drops. She pulls her hand away and moves to lie down next to Jester.

Moment over, she guesses.

“You didn’t get to come,” Jester says into the darkness.

“Don’t worry about me. I can take care of it myself.”

“But I wanna touch you.”

Beau smiles wistfully at the ceiling. “Some other time. Okay, Jessie?”

“Okay.” The reply sounds just as wistful, but then maybe that’s just Beau’s imagination. “Beau?”

“Yeah?”

“I think I like girls. Or, I like having sex with girls. I’m not sure about the other stuff yet.”

“Well, you can take your time. Nobody’s rushing you.”

There’s a soft hum in response. Beau settles further into her bed, trying to still her heart and her mind enough to fall asleep. Maybe her eyes burn, but she’s not about to admit that to Jester.

But then, Jester rolls over and presses into her side, face nuzzled into her shoulder and arm wrapping tightly around her body.

“I know you’re not gonna rush me. But wait for me if you can, okay?” Jester whispers, a plea and a promise all in one.

Beau blinks her tears away. She isn’t sure whether she’s happy, sad, or relieved, but she digs her claws in all the same; latches fiercely onto the non-confession uttered under the darkness of night, and wraps her own arms around Jester.

“Okay,” she says. Kisses the top of Jester’s head and shuts her eyes.


End file.
